


Blank

by Sanghyukkienn



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanghyukkienn/pseuds/Sanghyukkienn
Summary: He's always here, with him.. but did he?





	1. First Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my fic deal between me and my friends Maya and Kay.

_**********************************************************************************_

_“You know what? You remind me of stars. Stars that always shine so bright even in the darkest nights. That’s how you are to me. You bring the lights into my darkest life. You gave me energy and strength, happiness that I never felt before. Did you know how much I love you? It is this much!”_

_*********************************************************************************_

_“Wake up…..  Binnie …. Wake up…”_

_Youngbin groaned when he felt something heavy on his body and stroking his hair. He turned his body around making that something or rather that someone fell on his side, chuckling._

_“Please let me sleep longer, its weekend.”_

_“Nooooo… you’ve promised me. We are having a date today.”_

_Youngbin opened his eyes slightly and awed at the person lying beside him. He’s not a morning person, so do the guy beside him. But look at that, early morning and that guy’s already glowing that much. Does he always looking that good every day? Youngbin smiled at the scene in front of him. Dawon is lying on his side staring at Youngbin while smiling his most naive smile that Youngbin always loves. Youngbin opened his arms making the younger gladly scooted over and cuddled to his chest._

_“How can you be this energetic in the morning?”_

_“Because today is gonna be a memorable day!”_

He opened his eyes and stares at the ceiling. He turned his head towards his left and sighed. How long has the bed been this wide? He sat up and sighed. “I should get ready for work.”

He wore the black suit that’s hanging on his wall. Then he took the black tie on the left drawer of his cupboard.

_“Don’t wear that! You are not going to a funeral. Wear the maroon one that I gave you.”_

He ends up picking the black tie and kept the maroon one inside the drawer. He stands in front of the mirror to check on his appearance.

“ _That’s my man. Always looking good. How can you be this handsome? Making me wants to bite you.”_

There’s no use of looking good anymore, no one is gonna care. He moves to the empty kitchen and grabs a cup of coffee from the coffee maker. He eat his bread in silence.

_“Can we eat cake for lunch today? I need sweets.”_

_“But you’re sweet enough?”_

_“Youngbin-ah…..”_

_“Okay okay, just wait for me to pick you up at lunch. Okay?”_

_Dawon smiles so wide that Youngbin thought his gum may hurt from it. Dawon came running to him and kissed his cheek._

He stopped smiling when he realized there’s only an empty kitchen in front of him. He didn’t realized his hands is on his cheeks, rubbing the empty spaces. He didn’t saw Dawon’s back while cooking breakfast for him anymore. He put the cup in the sink and picked his car keys on the table before walking out from the house.

_“Be careful on your way. Come back early today!”_

_*********************************************************************************_

_“You want to know when the moment that I never regret is? The day when I purposely dropped my banana milk on your white shirt. Watching your angry and disappointed face but you never scold me for that. You are truly nice like what I always imagine all this time. And because of that stupid mistake I have a reason to have your number.”_

_Youngbin have his full attention on the road when he’s driving but he can never stopped smiling at Dawon who is holding his left hand with his both smaller hands. He took the younger guy’s hand and kiss it softly._

_“Can time stop? I really want it to be like this every day.”_

_*********************************************************************************_

PONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!

Youngbin is startled at the loud sound. He realized the traffic light has turns green and he quickly drive the car away. He turns the wheel to left before entering the parking lot of a really big and tall building. Youngbin got to his desk and start his work. He stares at the photo frame on his table. He took that photo during their first anniversary.

“ _What are you looking at?”_

_“The handsome creature in front of me.”_

_“Stop that, the teacher will saw you.”_

_“Let it be, I want the whole world to know you’re mine.”_

_Youngbin just smiles and continue taking notes when Dawon kept on staring besides him._

“Youngbin-ah, did you hear what I say?”

“Ah sorry Inseong, what is it again?”

“Nah, It’s okay.. It’s not that important. I’ll ask Jaeyoon to accompany me to that dinner with our client. I forget it’s the day already.”

“Sorry Inseong-ah.”

Inseong just walked out of the room and sighed. He’s already used watching Youngbin always daydreaming at work. His body is here, at work, doing his work perfectly in the company they both established. But his soul is never here. Ever since that day happened.

**********************************************************************************

_“Haven’t you grown tired of me?”_

_“How can you think of that? I will never be tired of you.”_

_“Because I will stay with you till forever. Even when you have grown tired of me.”_

_“Me too. I will never let you go.”_

_*********************************************************************************_

That’s the last conversation they had before Dawon lose his consciousness. Youngbin is staring at the lying figure in front of him. All because of that damn car accident. They are having a night drive like always that day when suddenly a car came from the opposite lane towards them. Youngbin is startled when he felt Dawon turned the steering wheel aside hence decreasing the impact of the collision. It all happened really fast and now after 6 months Dawon is still lying on the bed in a coma state, relying on the oxygen pack to continue his life. The doctor said chances for him to wake up is so low but Youngbin never lose hope. He knew Dawon will get conscious again.

Youngbin get up from his seat and went outside to breathe some air. He walked around the park for a few minutes before heading backs to Dawon’s room. He saw a few doctors running past him. He didn’t realize that he too, start walking faster. His heart beating fast when he saw the commotion in front of him. He is standing still in front of the door. Dawon’s room.

“Time of death, 22:00 pm 27 July 2017.”

Youngbin fell on his knees when he heard the doctor’s announcement. This is not right. He’s supposed to be here. Waking up again, smiling at him. With him, building their own life together. He gripped the small box inside his hands. That is useless now. All didn’t matter to him anymore. He heard screaming and people running beside him but it didn’t matter anymore. The sound is fading, even his vision has turned black. Everything is pointless to him now. The love of his life is gone forever now.

**********************************************************************************

_“I hope we can be together, forever. I didn’t know if I can go through this life without you.”_

_Youngbin looked to his side and watch at Dawon who is lying down beside him. Both of them are now cuddling on the rooftop they had. He smiled when Dawon return his look. Youngbin moved his hand under Dawon’s head while they both staring at the sky. Dawon moved his body closer to cuddle up with Youngbin’s._

_“You know what? You remind me of stars. Stars that always shine so bright even in the darkest nights. That’s how you are to me. You bring the lights into my darkest life. You gave me energy and strength, happiness that I never felt before. Did you know how much I love you? It is this much!”_

_“I know that and I will always be here by your side. Even when your face turns ugly.”_

_“Hey! I will always look this handsome.”_

_Youngbin laughed at the younger’s comment. He brought their body closer and kiss the top of Dawon’s head while smelling it._

_“Yes, you’ll always be this beautiful to me. Even when we’re both getting old.”_

_Dawon moves closer while smiling and brought their face closer before he kissed Youngbin’s lips softly._

_“I love you so much.” Dawon said against his lips._

 


	2. Last Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiting.. finally over.

Youngbin opened his eyes due to the bright sunlight. He sat up and looks around him which looks like a huge park. There’s a vast field in front of him with so many trees and grass. Youngbin take a deep breath and smiles. The sun is shining brightly on the sky today. Birds chirping signalling that day is one of the best day. The whole mood is also perfect.

  
He stands up and starts walking along the field. Surprisingly, he didn’t know where he was and there’s not even a single life to ask. There’s only him alone accompanied by the birds, insects and squirrels. He kept on walking forward without any directions.

  
He saw something that caught his interest, resting under the big tree in front of him, sat on the grass with his back in front of him. He rubs his eyes, not believing what he saw in front. He walks towards the figure. Unknowingly to him, he started running faster towards that person. Now he saw clearly in front of him, with his black short hair that Youngbin always loves. Youngbin still remembers the feeling of that soft fluffy hair on his fingers. The pale skin that’s glowing under the sunlight. The one that glows every morning when Youngbin woke up. Youngbin have always know, wherever he are, even in crowds or far away he can always recognise that person. He stopped and stand behind that person. Youngbin pants heavily because of running so fast making the other person sensed his presence.

That person turns around his head, smiling.

“You’ve come?”

Youngbin fell on his knees, eyes blurring from all the tears flowing out. In front of him now is the person that he would never expect to meet again. The one that he misses dearly. The one that holds his key of happiness. The star for his darkest life. The one that has been parted from him due to some cruel fate. The one that’s not in the world anymore. Not in real life. Someone that he can’t meet while he’s still living. Something strucked in Youngbin’s mind. _Is it mean?_ Nevertheless, Youngbin have loses all his senses and keep on crying on the guy’s lap. Dawon didn’t seem surprised by Youngbin’s behaviour hence continuing rubbing the older guy’s back slowly while muttering “I’m here.” repeatedly.

“I prayed… I wished… everyday… every night… just to see you again—finally.”

“I am here, Youngbin-ah… I’m here.”

Dawon pulls the older and hugs him closer. Youngbin felt his heart sank deeper. This smell. The one that he misses so much. The smell that lingers on the younger’s clothes, which he always hugged every night before sleep. The smell that he first search everytime he woke up in the morning. The person that owns the smell, which have left him before, bringing along all of his happiness with him. He’s here now. _He’s here now. Finally._ He tried to stop the tears falling down but he can’t seem to control it at all.

“Woah! I’m glad I’ve prepared for this. Well you know, I never saw you crying this bad.”

Dawon pulled up the older’s chin, staring at each other’s eyes. Youngbin now have a puffy eyes, all red from crying with some of it still falling down his cheeks. Dawon rubs his thumbs on Youngbin’s cheeks, wiping the tears off him. He smiles dearly at Youngbin who have calmed down and sniffling now. He breaks the hugs but still wrapping his hands loosely on the older’s waist.

“Did I hurt you so bad?”

“---yes.. You never taught me how to live without you. I was torn into pieces.”

“I’m sorry… But I’m here now. We’re together now.”

“I can’t believe it… you’re here.. finally here.”

“This time, its real. We’ll be together for real. Forever.”

Youngbin hugs Dawon tights as if his life depends on it. He will never let Dawon go anywhere. The feeling of losing Dawon have scarred him. All those times without Dawon have really break him. He can never deal with another lose. Losing Dawon also means losing his own self as Dawon is his life. He won’t ever let that happened again. The memory of watching his lover dead keep on playing in his mind making the tears falling uncontrollably. There’s a tight feeling in his heart. Hurt. It’s hurt.

“Binnie-ah? It’s okay. I’m here.”

“I miss you…. I really miss you…why did you left me?”

Youngbin buried his face into Dawon’s chest with tears still rolling, wetting Dawon’s white shirt. Dawon let the older guy let out his tears for as long as he wants while muttering “I’m here.” for countless times.

“You know what, I’ve always dream for this to happen. Us reunited again. I’ve been waiting for you, for how long? Is it almost 5 years now?”

Dawon smiles at the bitter memories while holding Youngbin in his arms and stroking his back. The older has calmed himself and stayed still in Dawon’s embrace.

“I’m glad you’re with me now for real. But this is not what I want. I want you to live a happy life even if I’m not there.”

“I need you in my life. I can’t live without you.”

Dawon leans downward and kissed Youngbin’s forehead before lying on the grass bringing Youngbin down with him. Both of them hug each other and let out a hearty laugh. Youngbin snuggled closer into Dawon’s chest, never intending to let the other guy’s go. Both of them stay like that for a long time.

“I hope time will stop here. I really need you.”

Youngbin felt his eyelids getting heavier and fall asleep unknowingly in Dawon’s hug.

_“Youngbin-ah.. live well. I’ll always looking out for you. We’ll meet again. Properly. That time I’ll gladly welcome you.”_

\-------------------------

Youngbin slowly opened his eyes from the bright light. He felt something sharp pierced his arms and shocked when he saw the needle attached with his skin.

“Doctor!!! He’s wake up!”

Youngbin felt his heart dropped when he saw Jaeyoon’s worried face and Inseong’s back who is running toward outside calling the doctor.

“Thank god you’ve finally wake up. Please don’t do this again Binnie-ah. Dawon wouldn’t like to see you doing this. He wants you to live.”

_He wants you to live. Youngbin-ah… live well._

Youngbin feels something warm running down his cheeks when he realizes what actually happens to him. His heart hurt, hurt from all of this cruel fate he have.


End file.
